Destiny Brought Us Together Neji
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: It's Neji's birthday party and YOU'RE INVITED! Congrats You try to get the nerves to tell him something but does it really happen? ... read and find out


Name: Mizuki

Name: Mizuki

Nick Name: Mikki

Age: 17 (everybody will be 17 ok?)

Personality: She's very understanding, but does what she wants; kind-hearted; hesitant when it comes to her feelings

Likes: Hanging out with friends (especially Neji), partying, and sparring.

Dislikes: People picking a fight for no reason; wasting time; and her insane, abusive mother.

Looks:

"Okay, Mizuki! All you have to do is say 'Happy Birthday, Neji-kun!'... With a smile," Mizuki said, trying to psyche herself but failed. "There's no way I can do that, I'll just ding-ditch!" She reached her finger to the bell and the door opened.

"What are you doing out here?" Hinata asked, pulling Mizuki in by her arm. "The party is INSIDE!" (ME: Forgive me but I know that Hinata doesn't act like this but o-well right?)

"Mizuki! Hey come on in!" Naruto said, dancing like a dork. "Dance with me!" He pulled her by the bicep.

"Naruto! Stop annoying my OTHER guests!" Neji said, pulling her back.

"But I want her to dance with me first, Neji!" Naruto argued, pulling her back.

'I feel like I'm the rope in a tug-of-war right now,' Mizuki thought, sighing mentally.

"Hey guys! I don't think that Mikki likes that," Tenten pointed out.

Both Neji and Naruto looked at Mizuki. "But she hasn't said anything to say stop," Naruto said stupidly.

"She hasn't had a chance to, you hyper-active blond!" Sakura said, pulling her away from their grips. "Now is that better?"

"Just let me breathe," She answered. Realizing that she still had the present, "Here Neji ... well I have to go now, Bye!" Mizuki said rushing through the door. 'Dang it they made me late!'

"Neji are you stupid?? Go after her! She is bursting with YOUTH" Gai-sensai said doing his corny pose.

"Gai-sensai! You are so right!" Lee nodded and mimicked the pose.

"GAH! Don't do that!" Naruto gagged on his drink. "My EYES THEY BURN!!"

Neji had already walked out the door and was tailing Mizuki. 'Why did she leave early?' He asked, scrapping his brain for a reason.

Mizuki suddenly stops, turned around abruptly and stares. "That's strange ... I thought that somebody was following me," she said slowly returning to the direction that she was heading.

'Why couldn't she stay?' was the only thing that Neji could think.

Neji follows Mikki all the way to her house. "Mom! I'm home!" Mikki shouted through the halls.

"You little bitch! You were supposed to be home 5 minutes ago!" Her mother said slapping her across the face. "You were with THOSE People again weren't you?"

"MOM, you never call them by what they are! They are my FRIENDS!" Mizuki hollered at her mother, dodging the punches. "I have friends who love me for me! Nobody else!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her mother said grabbing her hair and tossed her out the door. "I better not see you here tonight!" she finished slamming the door.

"Crap, I can't sleep tonight," Mizuki stood, dusting herself off. Wincing in pain, she touched her face.

"Mikki, you don't have to deal with that, you know? That isn't your destiny," Neji said holding her face where her mother slapped her.

"NEJI!" Mizuki whispered in shock. "Why are you here? Don't judge her from th-"

"You don't have to defend her, Mikki. She doesn't have the destiny of a mother," he said glaring at the door.

"We have to move away from here, or she'll do worse," Mizuki said pushing Neji away from the household.

"You left to make sure that you didn't get slapped?" Neji asked dumb-founded. "You can move out, you know?"

"No that's not possible, I can't afford it," Mizuki said shacking her head. "I mean I don't really have a job other than my mad ninja skills," She said doing a mocking stance, laughing. "I joke, I joke."

"I'll move with you," Neji said looking into Mizuki's pale violet eyes.

"What?" Mizuki was taken-a-back. "Neji it's not nice to toy with someone..."

"I was serious."

Neji never looked away from Mizuki's face. "I am serious. Let's move in together."

"Neji, I don't think tha-"

Neji pulled Mizuki closer to his well toned body and said, "It's OUR destiny to be together. I wanted to wait till you realized it, but it's taking you too long." He knelt in for a soft kiss on her lips.

'What?! This can't be real!' Mizuki thought at first. 'But this _**IS**_ very pleasurable!' She rapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head for a more passionate kiss.

Pulling her head closer to his face, Neji nibbled on Mikki's bottom lip asking for entrance.

She complied by slightly opening her mouth slightly before hearing, "Why don't you guys book a hotel room!" Naruto screamed from the Neji's doorway.

Mizuki stopped and whipped her head to glare at Naruto. "Shut up! It's not like you don't want to do this to Hinata!"

Naruto, dumb-founded, turned many-a-shades of red and glanced at Hinata.

Hinata didn't hear what Mikki had said and gawked at Naruto's face, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She poked his nose, causing him to fall backwards. (Me: Is it just me or does it seem that I made Naruto and Hinata switch bodies? sweatdrop MY BAD!!)

"Neji, I don't want to bother you by-"

Neji kissed the nape of her neck, sending violent pulses of pleasure throughout Mizuki's body, whispered, "You are and never have been a bother to me. I want to move in with you!"

Mizuki giggled and gasped. "My present! Neji, you need to open it now!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow and looked confused. "Just do it, trust me you'll like it." She pulled him into his own house and handed him her neatly wrapped gift again. "Trust me."

Neji opened the neatly creased package, opened the lid and stared. "There's nothing in here," he said holding it out.

Mizuki shook her head in disagreement, "No, not empty. There are no words that can describe how you make me feel, and I thought that you should know that I love you and that I want to move in with you!" Mizuki smiled and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Neji broke the kiss and stated, "Didn't I say that OUR destiny is to be together?"

Mizuki laughing nodded her head, "Yes, yes you did!"


End file.
